Watching the Rain
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Sometimes the last push towards a confession is the type of weather. However, Mori isn't so easily convinced. Mori/Kaoru oneshot, rated M for yaoi.


A look through the giant windows in the hall revealed a dark gray sky looming over Ouran Academy. Kaoru stood by one of these windows, looking out at the courtyard as a few stray raindrops signified the beginning of a much larger storm. In the reflection of the glass, he saw students looking curiously at him as they hurried to get home. He barely noticed, though- what was on his mind drove away everything else. Kaoru's only goal at the moment was to see him, even if it was only a glance. As obsessive and embarrassing as he knew it was, each school day was only bearable if he got to see that one person.

_Maybe the music room? _Kaoru wondered, turning away from the rain and walking quickly. He needed to get there before the room became empty, though it could always backfire. It was possible that he would open the door to find Tamaki, who would immediately tell him about his latest messed up plan, or Hikaru, who would drag him to the car and complain loudly about how he had kept him from getting home on time. His plan could go wrong in so many ways, but it didn't stop him from grasping the handle and pushing the door forward. To his relief, the one he had wanted to see was half asleep against the armrest of one of the couches. When the door closed, he sat up and turned to look at Kaoru.

"Hi, Mori," Kaoru mumbled, raising his hand in a shy wave. Mori rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Hello."

"Do you know if Hikaru went home already?" Kaoru asked in a weak attempt to make it seem like he had a reason for being here.

"He did," Mori replied. Kaoru went to take a seat on the opposite side of the couch, where he waited with his eyes trained on his feet. Mori watched him for a moment, wondering why he was acting so tense.

"…What is it?" he asked, his eyes straying to an open window that was letting the heavy rain in. "Are you cold?" As he stood to close the window, Kaoru looked up at him. Though he tried to keep a straight face, his heart was racing. It would be the perfect moment, if he wasn't so damn nervous about it. When Mori sat down again, Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of him. Mori looked away, uncomfortable with the younger boy's pale orange eyes glued to him.

_What does he want from me? _he thought. Hesitantly, Mori lifted an arm and wrapped it around Kaoru's shoulder, pulling him against his side. "Is that warmer?" he asked quietly. Kaoru blushed, but he ended up smiling widely.

"Thanks," he said. Mori remained silent and staring forward. "Erm…you know, Mori, I…" _There it is. _He was wondering when the words would freeze up. Up until now, Kaoru had almost been confident, and now that what he was saying mattered, he just couldn't.

"Don't, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up, eyes widening.

"Huh…?"

"If you're going to tell me you love me, don't bother. I've seen the games you play, Kaoru. You and your brother. I've watched girls muster all the courage they had to tell you how they feel, and what do you do to them?" Mori had taken his arm off of Kaoru, who had retreated to his end of the couch and stared, horrified.

"M-Mori, you don't understand-"

"Maybe I don't. But I'm not going to be the same way. Look, I don't know how you figured out that I have feelings for you, but I'm not a toy for you and Hikaru, so don't even try," Mori snapped. It occurred to Kaoru that tears were stinging his eyes, and that he'd definitely break down if he let them spill over.

"I- Mori, I wouldn't! I promise!" he whimpered. Mori bit his lip, trying not to let that trembling voice soften him. "You…you have feelings for me?" Mori brought a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, starting to fight back his own emotion.

"Either way, there's a gap. I'll be out of here long before you are…starting my own life. It's just not possible," he finished. Kaoru gave up on holding his tears in.

"Wh-why do you have to talk so much?! You _never _talk this much!" he sobbed. Mori cringed.

"Kaoru…" he began. _What? What can I say now? _There had to be something. If they felt the same way, why did it have to matter? Mori shook his head roughly, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't give in, but he couldn't give up. Cautiously, he moved forward and placed his hand over Kaoru's.

"I'm here now, though," Mori said softly. Kaoru looked up, his eyes wet and red. Mori grabbed his shoulder with his other hand and gently pushed him back.

"Um…" Kaoru began, tensing as he felt a hand against his waist. "Mori, we're at school…"

"So we are."

"It's not like I locked that door! What if someone-" Kaoru's objections were cut off by a gasp as Mori's hand slipped down his pants. "M-Mori, don't! Ah…"

"You've already reacted," Mori whispered, his fingers grasping and sliding. "It's already hard…so why can't I?"

"Well, of course it is! I-Mori!" It was a lot for Kaoru to handle at one time- the moist mouth on his neck, the hand that pumped roughly in his pants…he became self-conscious of his own panting, and realized the terror of being caught was weakening as the sexual urges grew stronger.

"Mori, _hurry_! I-I can't-" It was humiliating for him to sound so desperate this soon. Mori's hand stopped moving and Kaoru was immediately ready to plead with him. _Don't stop, not now…I'm so close…_

"Hold still." Mori shifted his weight downward, and before Kaoru completely understood the next move, had dropped his head and began to suck. Kaoru tensed again, feeling the inside of Mori's mouth and his moving tongue. That was enough to take him where he needed to go.

Mori bit back his own noises of pleasure as the younger boy hit his climax, thrashing and screaming. It still didn't prepare him for the burst of liquid in his mouth, and he paused to spit, feeling his face heat up. He hadn't expected Kaoru to react so strongly, but he couldn't complain. When Kaoru regained control, Mori decided to stop and let him catch his breath, wiping his mouth as he sat up. Kaoru remained sprawled on the couch, panting harshly, his pants still open and halfway down. Mori chuckled quietly, moving the redhead's hips up with one hand, and fixed them. Kaoru finally sat up, looking dazed but with a tired smile on his face.

"Mori…you better hope no one heard this," he mumbled.

"You were the one screaming," Mori argued, standing up and stretching. "Hm. It's a downpour." Kaoru looked at the window.

"Oh…yeah, you're right. I guess I should get home," he said, almost apologetically. To his surprise, Mori grabbed him but the arm and kissed him on the forehead before letting him go.

"See you," he said. Kaoru nodded, the grin returning. When he left, Mori returned to the window once more, watching the raindrops smack against the pavement. His regular calm expression had returned, giving nothing away.


End file.
